


A Good Day To Stay Home

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Plum Blossoms [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Holding Hands, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Rukia wakes up feeling ill but soon discovers it is much more than just a simple case of cramps and discomfort.





	A Good Day To Stay Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

It begins with cramps, rolling through her stomach and across her back. Rukia groans and curls around her chosen chappy, willing the cramps to go away. Her pajamas, on loan from Ichigo’s unwitting sister, are sticky with dry sweat. Yuzu is better off with a brand-new pair, especially when Renji flops down and plants his forehead directly in the middle of her back. She whimpers and clutches chappy tighter.

“You’re all sticky,” he says. “You’re not the sticky I like either.”

Byakuya peels the covers back. His eyes are narrowed, and his lips are mashed together. He hasn’t even touched her forehead but has already decided that she’ll stay home from work. 

“I am just cramping,” she says. “Cramping is no reason to skip work.”

Renji pulls her pajama top away from her skin. Yeah, she owes Yuzu a new pair on her next visit unless she can remove the face imprint and sweat odor. He runs a hand over her damp back and neck.

“I can have someone make tea,” he says. “You guys always have tea whenever someone gets sick or upset.”

Rukia turns the offer down with a weak smile. “Captain Ukitake likely already has some tea prepared. I am running behind enough as it is.”

Byakuya and Renji exchange a look, one which shes come to know as ‘too tall for her to actually see our expression exchange and she probably cannot decipher them’. It must end in agreement because she recieves a reluctant sigh but no other argument as she moves from the bed. Rukia rises on her tiptoes, grabs his arms, and tugs him until he leans down for a quick kiss. 

“I promise to be safe,” she says and turns towards Renji. “I will have the tea as soon as I get there.” 

It is a promise which her body defines as idiotic. Its retaliation is a new wave of cramps. She straightens up, tightens her smile, and once more attempts willing them away. 

-

Captain Ukitake keeps his office what others might consider unreasonably warm. Now, she considers herself accustomed to his illness and its necessities including temperature sensitivity. Today, his unreasonably warm office has risen into bubbling. 

Kiyone munches on a snack, which like the temperature would be fine under other circumstances but right now it's worsening her nausea which has chosen to join the cramps. 

“It could be a hangover,” she murmurs. “I always bring extra snacks. 

Her morning tea is frigid and untouched on her desks edge. Kiyone eyes her untouched tea and arches an eyebrow. It should be gone by now. It should be time for their third or fourth run to grab some more tea. 

“It smells strange today.” Her mouth twists. “I shouldn't have made that promise earlier.” 

Kiyone continues her munching and appears prepared to offer another snack or solution, but she is cut off by Captain Ukitake. 

“I apologize for intruding,” he says. “I, unfortunately, forgot this paperwork must be delivered to the fourth division. it is highly important and must be done as soon as possible. 

Kiyone takes a moment to gape, swallows thickly, and then rushes over for the paperwork. Captain Ukitake waits until she is gone before he stands, closes the door, and comes to crouch beside her desk. Immediately his hand is on her forehead, her cheek, and even the back of her neck. 

“I do not enjoy prying,” he apologizes. “I am unaccustomed to seeing you reject tea, though, especially because it smells strange. It was prepared like normal and there is nothing new in it. You are obviously in pain.” 

She should be prying. Kiyone and Sentaro should be racing each other to deliver the news that Captain Ukitake's illness is having another fit. Her stomach tightens with a new wave of cramps. Her throat clenches. Rukia presses her knuckles to her mouth, turns away, and begins dry-heaving. 

“You're going to the fourth division immediately,” he says. “I won't tolerate any arguing now.” 

Too tired and now in far too much pain to argue, she can only nod before she slumps forward. 

-

Someone places a bucket beside her bed despite her insistence that she hasn’t been drinking or even eaten this morning. Everything here smells chemical and she misses her tea. Captain Ukitake, long accustomed to the smell pushes her hair from her face and gives her a sympathetic smile. 

“You don't have to stay,” she murmurs. “You know Captain Unohana has faced worse. Besides, someone should go and tell Byakuya and Renji.” 

He acts like this is just an injection and she needs someone here to hold her hand. “I am comfortable here. I've run our squad on bed rest before; it can survive for a few hours under Kiyone and Sentaro. Now, try and get some sleep.” 

Again she finds it impossible to argue. 

Just outside her room, Hanataro searches for any reason to argue. He squirms back and forth, wrings his hands, and wishes that his captain would share her secret to the silencing smile. Renji watches his fidgeting and cannot decipher whether it comes from their rapid-fire questions or the massive hand Kenpachi places atop his head. 

“Captain Ukitake is watching over her right now,” he says dismissively. “You can go take a seat until we have some answers.” 

“Rukia is our wife, though,” he spits. “We want to be with her.” 

Kenpachi nods and fans his fingers open. “I know she is, and right now Captain Unohana is examining her.” 

“You'll be frightened,” Hanataro warns. “We've attempted welcoming family and friends into the room before, but it causes more stress for the patient and us. You make suggestions on what should be done. you don't believe we're doing everything we should. Meanwhile, she lies there hearing, seeing, and feeling everything but cannot make any objections.”

“You won't be any help,” Kenpachi agrees. “Go sit down. Someone will bring an update whenever we get one.” 

Byakuya, normally objecting to any public displays, reaches for his hand. his grip threatens to turn his fingertips purple, but Renji makes no complaints as they walk away. 

His fingertips flush pink and then become sore and purple. Byakuya does not immediately apologize but loosens his grip and continues staring forward. 

“I should've made her stay home,” he says. “I know you're both stubborn. I must wonder, though, would this have happened did I work harder to keep her home?” 

“You could've made her stay home.” Renji sighs. “she would sneak off, though. You fear illness. Whenever I sneeze or she coughs and you immediately demand we have tea, rest, and stay home. we are not Hisana.” 

“I must seem like a selfish man for worrying. I never encountered loss which crumpled a person until Hisana, but you and Rukia lived in it.” 

He opens his mouth, prepared to object, but is interrupted. Ukitake appears with a smile bordering on beaming and appearing prepared to burst with excitement. 

“Captain Unohana has done a thorough exam,” he says. “Both patients are perfectly fine.”

again, Byakuya squeezes his fingers but then his grip goes slack. 

“I must've misheard you.” Byakuya shakes his head. “You said both patients?” 

“Yes, Rukia is pregnant.”


End file.
